Push it!
by Starlit487
Summary: What happens when the gods, want the campers to perform a song for them that reflects who they are. What happens when Annabeth finds out what people really think of her and how will this affect the song and the dance they perform.


**PUSH IT!**

As the campers were finishing their lunches before they went out to practice archery, Chiron suddenly came in.

"Campers I have excellent news to bring, your godly parents will be visiting later on tonight for a celebration." Chiron said, but was surprised that no one seemed thrilled or at the least bite interested.

"No offense Chiron, but every time they come and visit, we seem to be the ones always having to do embarrassing things, all for their enjoyment" Percy said breaking the silence.

"Yea, what do they want us to do this time for their amusement" a camper asked.

"Now camped you shouldn't just assume-"Chiron started to say, but another camper asking to get to the point.

Chiron just sighed and said "Fine, all of you must be split up into teams and those teams will perform a song of their choosing, but must be reflect in some way to the gods."

Most of the campers started moaning, groaning, and complaining.

"Now it's a direct order from Zeus himself, there is nothing I can do, so we might has well get started. I will start off by calling off the teams" Chiron explained.

"Why do they feel the need to embarrass us when they're bored? They're gods for crying out loud, I'm sure they can create something for their amusement" Percy said groaning.

"I agree Perce, I can already tell this won't end well" Grover said agreeing

"Oh stop complaining Kelp Head, not much we can do about it now, but get it over with" Annabeth said.

"Ok and for our final team, we have Annabeth Chase as group leader, Percy Jackson, Travis and Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, and Drew Tanaka" Chiron called out.

"Now everyone has the rest of the day to decide what songs they will sing and the choreography" Chiron said before leaving.

 **(Poseidon's cabin)**

Annabeth's group decided to meet up at the Poseidon's cabin since besides Percy and occasionally Tyson, it usually was unoccupied.

"I think we should sing Father of Mine, you know it kind of reflects the gods with their father Kronos." Travis said

"Yea, well I don't feel like getting obliterated, so any other ideas" Annabeth snapped annoyed that they've been discussing for over an hour on song ideas, but still haven't found the right one.

"Aphrodite by Kyle Minogue" Drew asked

"Drew for the last time, we have to relate it back to all the gods" Annabeth said.

"Geez chill Wise Girl, it's not like this is a competition or anything" Percy said trying to get Annabeth to lay off a bite.

"Still our parents will be there and will expect us to make a good impression of them through our songs, and I don't want to choose the wrong song that will offend them" Annabeth explained.

"What don't they get offended about" Grover asked.

Annabeth rubbed her temples and said "I'm going for a walk"

Annabeth quickly ran out of the cabin and started walking towards the Main House, where she hoped she could talk to Chiron about some ideas.

"Hey Annabeth" a voice called out.

Annabeth turned around and saw Clarisse walking towards her.

"Hey Clarisse what's up" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing just taking a break from rehearsals" Clarisse said.

"So you guys already picked out a song" Annabeth asked, surprised that Clarisse and her team have already not only picked a song, but working on their dance moves.

"Yep it's called Ares by BLOC Party" Clarisse said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "You know the song has to reflect all the gods, not just Ares right."

"Well if you just listen to the song you know it would, all the gods, not just my father, all have that natural instinct to fight even if they don't want to say it" Clarisse explained.

"Don't you think that's being pretty risky though, some of the gods could see it as offensive" Annabeth asked.

This time Clarisse rolled her eyes and said "Typical Annabeth, you really need to learn how to take risks in life. No wonder people call you Annie-No Fun."

"Annie-No Fun?" Annabeth exclaimed in total shock.

Clarisse just nodded without saying another word.

"I'm plenty of fun, I don't know what you're talking about" Annabeth said defensively.

"Oh come on Annabeth, anytime anybody tries to do something risky and run, you're always there to stop them and give a big lecture. Everyone thinks you need to loosen up a bite" Clarisse said.

Suddenly one of Clarisse's teammates called her to come back and finish their choreography.

"Well see you later Annabeth" Clarisse said as she left a stunned Annabeth.

Annabeth couldn't believe it, sure she was strict when rules were involved, but she always though herself as someone who is always willing to have a good time.

"Annabeth is something the matter" Chiron said walking up to her.

Suddenly Annabeth got a great idea to not only prove that she is fun, but is also willing to take certain risks.

"No Chiron just taking a break is all" Annabeth said smiling before she left running back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Guys" Annabeth exclaimed with a sly smile on her face.

"What is it Annabeth did you finally pick out a song worthy enough that reflects the gods" Drew asked in a sarcastic voice.

Annabeth just smiled and said "Yes I have."

(A few hours later-Nighttime)

The gods were all sitting in front of the stage as all the groups started to perform their numbers. Just as predicted, some of the gods didn't appreciate some of the songs the groups decided to sing, like Atlantis or Hanging tree. Thought it seemed most of the gods seemed to appreciate Clarisse's group song Ares, especially Ares who gave a standing ovation.

Annabeth was looking out the curtains as Clarisse's group was just about finished. Annabeth turned to her group who were all wearing matching blue shirts, with the guys wearing jeans, except for Grover, and the girls wearing short blue skirts.

"Okay guys we're up next, which means we have to outdo Clarisse and her group" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth are you sure about this, I'm all about taking risks, but this just takes the cake" Percy asked looking completely uncomfortable.

"Yea this seems kind of unorthodox" Katie said.

"Look all of you guys agreed that this song accurately describes the gods, and we're going to perform it as accurately as possible" Annabeth said.

"I can't wait to see their faces, like it's going to be awesome" Connor said with a smiled.

"We even got one of our brothers to film us" Travis said giving Connor a high five.

Suddenly Chiron announced the end of Clarisse's group and called out Annabeth's group.

"It's show time" Annabeth said as they got into positions behind the curtain.

"Now please Welcome Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, and Miranda Gardiner" Chiron announced as everyone clapped their hands.

Soon the curtains moved to reveal the group hidden in darkness.

 **BOYS:**

 **Ah, push it  
Ah, push it**

 **GIRLS:**

 **Get up on this!  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby**

 **Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (** **Drew:** **Hey!)  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (** **Katie:** **Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
Get up on this! (** **Annabeth:** **Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
Get up on this!**

By this time everyone in the audience including the gods had looks of disbelief and disgust on their faces as they watched the performance. For one the thing the girls were wearing short skirts and were touching their breasts as they sang their part, while the guys grabbed their parts and walked towards the girls. The girls as they walked towards the guys were slapping each other on the butts.

 **Grover:**  
 **Now wait a minute, y'all  
Now this dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers  
Get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!  
Holla.**

When Grover took center stage to sing his part he took off part of his shirt to show off his chest, and then Drew and Katie came up to him and showed off their butts to his face, to which he pretended he was swatting both of them.

 **Annabeth (with Girls):** **  
Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here)  
And we're in effect  
Want you to (push it, babe)  
Coolin' by day  
Then at night (working up a sweat)  
C'mon girls (let's go!)  
Let's go show the guys (that we know)  
How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it)**

Athena had one of her hands over her mouth completely horrified as she watched her daughter drew so much attention to her private area and her breasts.

 **Girls and Boys (Boys):** **  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)**

To make matters worse, the guys went behind a girl and made it look like they were actually pushing their Privates up into the girls butts, with Percy behind Annabeth, Travis and Katie, Connor and Miranda, and Grover and Drew. Then they came together and made it look like they were now doing it in the front. All the gods were very shocked by what they were seeing, especially Dionysus who had his mouth hanging open and his can of diet coke in his one hand still unopened.

 **Grover:** **  
Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh**

 **Girls:** **  
Get up on this! (** **Drew:** **Hey!)  
Get up on this!**

 **Percy (with Boys):** **  
Yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss)  
Better make it fast  
Or else (I'm gonna get pissed)  
Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard)  
Like I (wish you would?)  
Now (push it)**

Just like with Athena, Poseidon looked horrified and disgusted by his son's performance, he had one of his eyebrows raised as if he's trying to comphrend the performance.

 **Girls (Boys) :** **  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (** **Drew:** **Aww!) (Ah, push it)  
(** **Grover:** **Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (** **Drew:** **Hey!)**

 **Girls and Boys:** **  
Aaaaahhhh  
Push it!**

 **Girls:** **  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby**

 **Drew with Girls:** **  
Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so  
I don't know what I'm doing**

The girls were giving fake blowjobs to guys, who were wearing some fake condoms, as they song.

 **Girls:** **  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby**

 **Drew with Girls:** **  
Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so  
I don't know what I'm doing**

 **Girls and Boys (Boys):** **  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)**

 **Girls ( Boys):** **  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (** **Drew:** **Aow!) (Ah, push it)  
(** **Grover:** **Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (** **Drew:** **Hey!)**

As the song was reaching it's end, all the group members got on the floor with the exception of Percy. Percy was walking towards Annabeth, while she crawled towards him, and he helped her up onto him, as she started to slide up and down on him.

 **Girls and Boys:** **  
Aaaahhhhh!  
Push it!**

When the song ended, no one gave an applause instead they all just sat there completely shocked and horrified by what they just saw. Annabeth however was completely satisfied when she saw Clarisse's face to their performance.

When the curtain dropped over them, they quickly ran backstage.

"Guys we completely nailed it" Annabeth said in complete surprise and happiness.

"Did you see dad's face Connor" Travis said laughing.

"He looked like he was going to have an orgasm" Connor commented as he laughed.

"My mom seemed like she enjoyed our performance, she was so dancing out to it" Drew said.

"Did you not see Zeus's or any of the other gods face, they did not seem too happy" Percy said with his entire face red, but not from exhaustion, but from embarrassment.

"Relax Percy, you need to calm down after all what's the worst that can happen" Annabeth said.

"Ok I want to who's bright idea was this" Chiron asked coming in totally pissed off, which surprised them because Chiron never got mad no matter what they did.

Annabeth just smiled and said "It was mine sir."

"Annabeth please don't try to cover up for whoever thought it would be a great idea to solictate sex in front of our campers, may I remind you, some of them are as young as 12 years old." Chiron asked.

"Sir believe it or not, this was all Annie-No fun's idea. Trust me, we tried to convince her we shouldn't do it, but she didn't listen" Drew said, not afraid of putting Annabeth under the bus.

"Now come, Annabeth is a sensible young women, even if she wasn't the daughter of Athena, she knows better than to pull a stunt like this one" Chiron said still not believing them.

"It is true sir it was all my idea, I'm tired of people thinking I'm not willing to take risks or that I am no fun at all. So I picked out the song that I think reflects the gods the most, which is their sexual nature and you can't tell me that it doesn't" Annabeth said in a hard tone, which seemed to finally convince Chiron that It was her.

"Annabeth, you realize that there is a fine line between taking risks and being up right insulting. The gods feel like that your group just downright insulted them with that dance number you guys pulled. I can't express how disappointed I am with you right now" Chiron said shaking his head.

Truth be told, Annabeth didn't regret doing what she did because she honestly feels a lot better than she would have had they gone with a song that praised the gods, they were told to go with a song that reflects the gods and she did.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me to discuss your punishment and the gods would also like to have a word with you" Chiron said motioning Annabeth to follow him.

"And don't think the rest of you are off the hook" Chiron said as he started to walk away.

As Chiron and Annabeth walked outside towards the main house, Annabeth caught a glimpse of Clarisse, who was not only smiling at Annabeth, but giving her a thumbs up as well. Annabeth gave her a thumbs up as well and thought **It was so worth it.**

 **Author's Note**

After re-watching an episode of glee where they sing Push it, I just happen to get an idea of what it would be like If Percy and the gang just happened to performed this in front of the gods. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
